1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a means for communicating, locating, notifying assistance, and dispatching rescue, in relation to an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional emergency communication system, the user sends an emergency signal to a security company through an emergency communication device when facing an urgent situation. Based on the signal, the security company then determines the origin of the emergency signal and sends security personnel to the signal source location to handle the emergency. However, since this emergency service is provided by the security company, the cost is high.
Moreover, the device is in the working mode constantly and consumes electricity continuously, and so must be charged frequently by the user. Products available in the market today generally require daily charges, particularly children and the elderly are the people who most likely need this type of service yet may be more likely to fail to charge regularly. When the charging of the device is forgotten then it is most likely that the communication device will not be functional in the case of emergency. The main purpose of the current invention is, as noted above, to minimize the uncharged state of the device, as well as to achieve reductions in the electricity consumption, the frequency of charge, and the cost.